A New Chapter
by seastar529
Summary: Dumon's place had been stolen, but maybe just maybe he can get over it. If he gets help.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Zexal

Warning: Vector is somewhat sane in this, he isn't evil at least

* * *

He had not noticed the dark feelings at first, which made discovering them one day so much more devastating. However looking back at it he remembers those burning moments where he glared at the back of Yuma's head from their table in the cafeteria when he pulled Nasch away, or when he was suddenly very happy Yuma could not hang out with them because he promised to help his family with something else. It had gone on for months before Dumon realized what was going on, or had a suspicion at least. He tried to deny it, suppress the feelings of loathing. There was no way he could be . . . jealous!

But he was. He was jealous of Yuma Tsukumo, because that brightly shining figure had taken his place as Nasch's best friend and confidant. Yuma Tsukumo had taken Dumon's right hand seat at the table where the king's royal advisor and most trusted companion was suppose to sit. And he had done this without even trying, by Chaos he didn't even realize what he had done.

Dumon slammed his hands into the windowsill, resting his head on the cool glass of the window between his hands. He was in the school library, he practically flew there when Yuma made plans to go to the mall this weekend and everyone besides Vector and him agreed.

He grabbed a random book from the shelves and tossed it. He thought it would just hit the ground and make a small thud, but instead someone else caught it before it could hit anything else. Dumon looked up to see Vector standing there staring appraisingly at the book.

"You know." Vector started, "I happen to like _The Art of War_ quite a bit, so throwing it around just seems a bit uncalled for." He walked over to Dumon, setting the book on the library table right next to them. "So why is Saint Dumon throwing a book around like a three year old with no regard for the fact that it could hit some random passerby?"

"Go away Vector." The last thing Dumon needed was Vector annoying him. "I am not in a good mood."

"Well that's apparent." Vector smirked sitting on the table. "And I'm going to guess it has something to do with Yuma."

"Why?" Dumon asked nervously, was he really that bad at acting normal?

"Isn't it always Yuma?" Vector replied. "Don't worry; the fact that you're a jealous wreck has not been made public Senor Saint."

"Don't call me that." Dumon muttered.

"Being jealous doesn't make you a bad person." This made Dumon look up at Vector, "Everyone gets jealous at some point or another. Even Nasch, the person you worship, has gotten jealous before. It doesn't make you any less of a saint."

Dumon groaned, "Please stop talking Vector!"

The orange haired barian rolled his eyes a little, "Fine." They lapsed into silence for a few seconds before Vector opened his mouth again, "You know, Yuma pulled Nasch out of a really dark place. Its only natural that Nasch be attracted to the sun that lit his way."

"Know this from experience?" Dumon almost growled.

"Yes." This answer startled the white haired barian, "Yuma saved me from Don Thousand's influence so I feel very protective of him. Yuma became Nasch's best friend when he had no idea about his past as well."

"So what I'm hearing is," Dumon took a threatening step in Vector's direction, "Because of you trying to kill Nasch I've been pushed to the sidelines by my king and best friend and there is nothing I can do about it."

"Think of it as a new start." Vector looked Dumon straight in the eyes, "For both of you."

Dumon looked away; Nasch had been his friend since they fought together in their first lives. A fresh start, even if it just meant that he was no longer best friend, did not sound fun to him. He almost went back to what would probably be considered brooding when a book was shoved into his arms. He looked down; it was _The Art of War_ the book he threw at Vector earlier. He looked up at Vector who had turned to look through the shelves.

"Sun Tzu was a master." Vector commented as he pulled out another book, "You should read it; it will get your mind off everything for sure." He plopped down in the seat next to Dumon.

"_The Count of Monte Cristo_?" Dumon read. "I did not know you shared an interest in reading with me." Vector pointed to the book in Dumon's hands, "One book does not mean you have an interest in reading. It just means you like a guy who writes about how to do well in war."

Vector smirked a bit, "The book opened me up to reading. And since then I've found more and more books to fall in love with."

Dumon nodded, "Well then I have to read this book. If only just to find what made Vector the illiterate fool spend more time in the library." Back in Barian World Vector would dump all their paperwork on Dumon claiming he had very little knowledge of their written language. They all knew he just didn't want to do grunt work but seeing their chance they started teasing him with the nickname 'The Illiterate Fool'.

Vector gave him a sincere smile and laughed. "Yeah, I used to hate reading in Barian World. We didn't have many good books back there."

Dumon had to agree the barians were a strong race however their creativity and artistic abilities were clearly lacking. The only decent books back in their world were the ones that the emperors actually wrote; Dumon had complained to Nasch about lack of reading material and Nasch decided to do something for him.

The two settled down into the chairs and opened their books. They stayed that way, immersed in a quiet companionship until the end of the period. At the end they checked out their books and hurried to their next class.

* * *

"By Chaos!" Dumon shouted catching the attention of all the emperors at the table. They hadn't been paying attention until that loud outburst. Dumon was standing over Vector gesturing wildly with a book. It had been a month since they started reading together and this was the first time they had a heated discussion in front of the others. "_A Tale of Two Cities_ totally beats _The Count of Monte Cristo_, hands down."

"Are you delirious?" Vector hissed standing up, loudly smacking his hands against the table. "_The Count of Monte Cristo_ totally blows any other book besides _The Art of War_ out of the water."

"As if!" Dumon yelled.

"Um," Nasch interjected, "What's going on?"

"Just a discussion." Dumon replied looking to his old friend and king, "But it shouldn't even be one. He's insulting one of the best classics of all time."

"I'm not insulting it at all!" Vector rubbed his temples, "I just don't think it is the best book I've ever read." He looked to the white haired barian, "Agree to disagree?"

"I suppose." Dumon sighed, "Maybe I should reread _The Count of Monte Cristo_."

"I'm thinking of rereading _A Tale of Two Cities_ myself." Vector admitted.

The other barian emperors were staring at them, like the duo was doing something totally out of the ordinary. It wasn't like the duo was secretive about their discussions or the fact that they went to the library at school almost everyday to read in peace and quiet.

"You're yelling. . ." Nasch drawled, ". . . about books?"

"Yes Nasch-y," Vector snorted, "We're yelling about books. What else would we argue about?"

"Well." Dumon started, "There were the times we argued over various religions and cultures of the Earth, some wars in history and whether they should have happened, and there was the time we argued over types of weapons."

Vector nodded, "Okay that's true, the Greeks had some pretty interesting ideas."

"Agreed." Dumon went back to eating the food he had been neglecting.

Nasch sighed and looked down to his food as well. And that was the last of their conversation.

* * *

**And that finishes that. I love Nasch, but when I'm thinking of Nasch and Yuma I kind of think maybe Dumon doesn't like having a little bit of competition. **

**What do you guys think of the story?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
